mera yaar ka birthday
by Imagination lies in Canvas
Summary: hi...it's duo story ... and it's a birthday gift for nikita...


Hey guy...it's a duo story... And it's a birthday gift for nikita..

Sorry for the grammatical and spelling mistakes...

Let's start it...enjoy...

20 july...in the bureau...

Everyone are busy in their file work.. as it's dcp sir's order to completed their all file work within 2 days... And they already lost 12 houres in their investigation...

Abhijeet looking at everyone and found tnem in their file... They are making different different look to express their feelings...

Abhijeet: (pov) uff yea dcp sir bhi na... Hamesa galat time pe ungli karta hai... Achanak sa unhai yad aa gaya ki file work complete karna hai...😟..had hai...thodi din badh yad aata to kya samunder ka sara pani suk jata... Kal mari birthday hai..😄...or dekho sab log kesa busy hai...😞.. insab ke chakar mein kahi sab log mari brithday bhool na jaye...sab log bhool sakte hai par mara daya or tarika ji kabhi nahi bhool sakte...😄...

Acp sir: abhijeet...akele akele muskurana bandh karo... Yad hai na dcp ne kya kaha tha...

Abhijeet: hai sir..

Acp sir: hai to kam pe dhyan do...

Abhijeet:😞...ok...and start his work again...

Like that tjey were working for 10:30...

Acp sir: raat bohut ho gaya hai...tum log kal ake complete karna...

All:ok...and left the bureau...

In the car...

Abhineet sat on the car with a smiling face...😀...

Daya: kya baat hai abhi...aaj kuch jyada hi muskura reha ho...kya baat hai...(teasing him..)😀...

Abhijeet: tu to aesa bol raha hai jesa ki tujhe pata hi nahi hai...

Daya: ab agar tarika ji tujhe kiss karangi to mujhe kesa pata hoga yaar...😋..

Abhijeet give him a look...

Daya: ok..ok..

Abhijeet: wesa daya kal ka kya plan hai tera...😁..

Daya: hai yaar hai na...kal ka din bohut busy hai... Pehela uthna hai.. phie brass kara hai... Phir ready hona hai...phir khana khana kaha hai...phir bureau ana hai...or sare file work complete karne ke badh use HQ pe submit karna hai...

Abhijeet: 😀 or..or..

Daya: or...or hao ghar ake...so jana hai...😀😪...

Abhijeet:😮..bas itna sa hi ho gaya...or kuch nahi hai..

Daya: hai... to ab kya jhang(war) ladne ki tayari karu kya...

Abhijeet: aramse dimag pe jod de ke yad kar...or kya hai...😊..

Daya thinks a moment..than said..." Or to kuch nahi hai..."

Abhijeet:😦...😭😭😭...

Suddenly daya said..." Yad aya yad aya..."

Abhijeet: 😀aya...aya...kya..

Daya: hai...raat ko sone se pehela dhud (milk) pina hai...hai...bas yeahi chut gaya tha...

Abhijeet : 😤😤😤😒...and turned his face towards the outside...

Afyer 15minutes ...

Daya: abhi tera ghar agaya...

Abhijeet: 😞...bye...good night...

Daya:😀...good night and sweet dreams of ghost...

Abhijeet:😐...tu nahi sudharne wala...same to you...

Daya left the place and abhijeet entered into his house...

He made dinner for the dinner he went to his room and sat on the bed...

Abhijeet: daya ko to meri birthday yad hi nahi hai...kitni kosis kiya ki use mari birth day yad aa jaye... Par nahi aya... Aesa to kabhi nahi huya...kya daya ko sach mein mari birthday yad nahi...mujhe ab roneka maan kar raha hai...😭😭...kita kuch socha tha... Daya se yea gift lunga bo gift lunga...ak dinner ki treat lunga... Sab gaye gadhe mein...😖😖😖😭😭😭... Ak minute tarika ji ko phone karke dakhta hu...sayad unhai mari birthday yad ho... Are unha to bilkul yad hogi...tarika ji mari birthday...unki abhijeet ki birth day kesa bhool sakti hai...😄😄...he called her..it was 11:45...

Tarika: hi abhijeet...

Abhijeet: hello tarika ji 😊...kya kar rahi hai aap...

Tarika: kuch khas nahi bas nobel padh rahi thi...tum batao...😊...

Abhijeet: main to abhi sone hi jaa raha tha...socha ki ak baar aapse baat karlu ...aaj to lab mein salunkhe sahab ke waja se jyada baat abhi nahi ho paya...😳..

Tarika: ooohh...to batao kuch...

Abhijeet: main kya batau...main to aap ki koyal jesi awaz sune ke liya hi call kiya hai..to aap hi boliya...😊..

Tarika: tum bhi na abhi...😳...

Abhijeet: wesa tarika kal kuch khas hai kya...

Tarika: kal...

Abhijeet: hai kal...😊..

Tarika: kuch khas to...nahi...hai bo mari ak friend hai...maine kaha tha na..madhu...uski dog ki birthday hai ka...to bo kal use saloon leka jane wali hai hair cut ke liya...to main bhi uske sath jaungi...

Abhijeet: (murmured) 😲..kutte ka hair cut..

Tarika: kuch kaha kya..

Abhijeet: nahi to...tumne kuch suna kya..

Tarika: nahi..

And they were getting busy in their gossip...

Abhikeet looked at the clock...and the long stick of the clock came in 12..

Abhijeet: (pov) sayad tarika ji mujhsa majak kar rahi thi... Abhi 12 bajh gaya hai...abhi bo mujhe zarrur wish karangi..😊..

Tarika: abhi...

Abhijeet: hai tarika ji..

Tarika: mujhe bolna tha ki..

Abhijeet: hai boliya main sun raha hu...😊..

Tarika:bolna tha ki good night...raat bkhut ho gaya hai...ok..bye..

Abhijeet:😐...bye ta..ri.. ...and cut the call...

Abhijeet:tarika ji ko bhi yad nahi hai...unhai aapni friend ki dog ki birthday yad hai par mari nahi...😢😢... Chalo...khud ko hi wish karke so jata hu...happy birthday abhijeet...chal good night so jaa ab...😢..kisi ko tera birthday yad nahi hai...and he lies on the bed..

After 2 or 3 minutes he heard a sound...

Abhijeet became aleart..

Abhijeet: lagta hai ghar mein koye gussa hai...he took his gun...and moved forward..

In the drawing room..

Abhijeet: kon hai...kon hai waha...dekho...jo koye bhi ho bahar aa kao...barna mein golo chala dunga..

Someone came from behind and wraped his face...and put him into the car...

In an unknow place...

Someone open his face...and abhijeet try to see properly...amd rubbing his eyes...when he could saw proparly...he became shock...

He looked at everybody..😱😱..

Everyone start to laughing...😂😂😂..

It is daya's house...and it is decorated beautifully with balloons and lights...and entire cid family are present there...

Abhijeet: kya sab kya hai...mujhe kidnapp karke kue laye ho...

All: surprise...😀..happy birthday...

Daya: happy birthday mera bhai...

Abhijeet's eyes became teary fir happiness..." Mujhe to laga ki tu to bhool hi gaya hai...aapni is bhai ki birthday.."

Daya: tu kesa soch sakta hai ki main tera birthday bhool jau...main khud ko bhool sakta hu...par tujhe or tera se juda huya koye bhi baat nahi bhool sakta...

Abhijeet smile and hug him...daya hug him back..

Acp sir: happy birthday beta...

Abhijeet took his blassing...

Tarika: happy birthday abhi...😳...

Abhijeet: thanks tarika ji...😳wesa aap bhi kamal ka acting karte hai...sach main..

Salunkha: auhhhu...auuhhu...

Abhijeet: kabab mei haddy

And other were wished him... One by one...

Tarika: chalo chalo...cake ki time hogayi hai...

Tarika: aaj cake na maine banaya hai..😀..

Abhijeet:tab to koye shak hi nahi hai hai ki kesi bani hai...😄..

Abhijeet cut the cake... and enjoy the night

After some time...

Abhijeet came to daya: thanks yaar is surprise ke liya...mere is brithday ko itni special banane ke liya...

Daya: kesa baat kar raha hai..kya main aapni bhai ke liya itna bhi nahi kar sakta...tu to mera zan hai...or aapni zan ko kya koye bhool sakta hai... Pagal...

They hug each other...

~ the end...

* * *

Kesa tha..pata he ki yea ak perfect duo story nahi hai..par Jesa bhi tha... Bata na maat bhool na...nikita zarrur batana kesi lagi tujhe...ok...

Keep read and review...

Love you all...tc...

Bye...


End file.
